my_stuff_cchfandomcom-20200214-history
The omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum
The omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum Aka Walter's Imaginary Hypercube. Has an infinitely long stream of omega Tcharca Transcendentem Layer's. On one layer, And another on the Next . It is kinda like an fractal One part has an infinitely long stream And same for all part's Even the one's that are That are the size of An Plank 11d measurement On the outside if you go throw there It's like the tar-tis And Still. An infinitely long stream of omega Tcharca Transcendentem Layer's. It has infinte shape's And Change's It's shape every 1/Ω of planck time unit Chiwawa Lord's And the effect's they can case Every omega Tcharca Transcendentem Layer Has an Chiwawa Lord That Has rule's To do list's And job's they need to Follow. Like Here's an few to name # Every chihola Lord Need's to Stay inside of it's sphere # Every chihola Lord Nedd's to have an Personalty To keep The Omega Tcharca Sphere In balance # Make sure every chihola Lord Dose not (die. Get's emotional. Get's to lazy.Have's an over flow of Bad emotion's (Like any bad emotion can case problem's And Endanger An whole Omega Tcharca Sphere)) # Make sure The idea's of an chihola Lord NEVER ENDING REDNESS DON,T GET TO JURASSIC # Don,t let an chihola Lord Find out about the omega Tcharca Transcendentem or the omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum # Don,t let the chihola Lord Change The construct of THE NEVER ENDING REDNESS or cange any level of verse's in THE NEVER ENDING REDNESS These are some of the Rule's an Chiwawa Lord Has to follow If an Chiwawa Lord Make's one mus-tack It can endanger The Whole omega Tcharca Transcendentem or ma by case an effect to an omega Tcharca Transcendentem cluster Or maby the whole omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum The Counsel There is an Chiwawa Lord counsel the Consel Made up all of the rule's And is the Main Group That Work's to protect And Gard the whole omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum They Make sure That no one brake's out of Any of the layer, or stream's They make sure the omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum dose not clasp's Break's or some one decide's to destroy it They are * Consoler's * Protector's * Gard's + guardian's * Ect If anyone Break,s The rule's They will have consensuses or be sent to 7 PS 4 Which is where they edit you Or jail you The Barrier It is Protected By an Barrier at the edge of It It's is The most protected Part of the omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum If there is an hole in it The Hole omega Tcharca Transcendentem Continuum it will BE IN HAFT!!! and the counsel Will have to tie it back together In an complex series The Barrier has another barrier protecting the Barrier From evil Chiwawa Lord's The Barrier Protects it from being imploded From The pikachuverse If you go Outside of the omega Tcharca Transcendentem Outside Continuum or Walter's Imaginary Hypercube, And traveler up ward's Then downwards You will notice up it,s getting smaller Close it's getting bigger adding to it complete insanity of vortex That because The pikachuverse's Paradox and non paradox and all paradox's is making both imploding and exploding at the same time